deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dangerous Liaisons
"Dangerous Liaisons" is the 16th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Marisol discovers some shocking news about her fiancé Nicholas and Opal. Dissatisfied with the doctor that Didi's provided for Kenneth, Rosie takes Kenneth to a specialist who provides them newfound hope. Carmen prepares for her performance debut in front of industry bigwigs, but when reality hits she struggles to perform. Genevieve tries to show her support by inviting Zoila to a luncheon. Increasingly wary of Adrian's behavior, Evelyn finds comfort elsewhere. Valentina struggles to get over Remi. Plot Adrian hosts a meeting for the residents of Canon Drive in an attempt to raise awareness of the gunmen that killed Alejandro Rubio, wanting to start a neighborhood watch, but the other socialites don't appear too thrilled about the idea, least of all Evelyn. She tells her husband that until such time his psychosis has subsided he is unwelcome in her bed, and Adrian, wanting to remain protected, asks for Tony to secure him a gun. Tony does this, and Evelyn is distraught; she goes to him as he's working out and is barely able to express her concerns about the moron she's married to now being armed and dangerous because she's far too distracted by him disrobing. The Powells' maid Valentina, meanwhile, calls Remi in the Congo to tell him that her parents split up, but is too tired to pay attention and she ends the call insulted. Ethan points out what a jerk it is, but this only increases Valentina's anger. She tries to get a hold of Remi again later, but someone else answers the call - a girl named Heather. Thinking Remi is sleeping with her, Valentina storms out of her bedroom in a huff and ends up with a gun pointed in her face by Mr. Powell. She proceeds to make some tea to calm his nerves and wonders why he's so afraid following the robberies; he explains how his son, Barrett, was killed in a hit-and-run, meaning Evelyn is all he has left and he refuses to let anyone take her away. Valentina feels sorry for her employer, and later she approaches Ethan and decides to ask him out, for she feels she needs to move on like Remi apparently is. However, Remi is in fact very ill, and Heather is the doctor taking care of him. Later, Evelyn can't stop fantasizing about Tony and so she goes to the pool house to visit him... only to find him having sex with her friend Tanya. She then has to break back into her own home and, thinking she's an intruder, Adrian shoots her in the arm. Tony is able to patch up the wound while Adrian apologizes profusely, and when he's gone Evelyn tells her bodyguard that she saw him with Tanya. He explains that Tanya isn't who he really wants to be with, for the woman he actually wants is taken. Realizing he's talking about her, Evelyn assures him that she's in need of a nice strong man like him and the two of them end up kissing passionately. Marisol shows Zoila and Rosie the note she found from Dahlia's mother, telling her to get Opal out of the house immediately. They suggest that she talk to some of Dahlia's rich friends to find out what Opal did, for rich women always gossip about the maid, and Marisol proceeds home and has Ethan pull out an old photo album so that she can learn more about who Dahlia socialized with. In it, she discovers a photograph of Dahlia and Evelyn Powell, learning that the two of them are apparently very close. Zoila, meanwhile, is working at Genevieve's very late at night, not wanting to go back to her empty house, and Genevieve decides to invite her for the luncheon she's hosting tomorrow in benefit of anti-gun crime, having developed from Adrian's neighborhood watch suggestion. Evelyn shall be attending, and so Marisol has Zoila get her in. Tanya too is in attendance and asks for Zoila to take her coat; however, being a guest, Zoila refuses. When Tanya continues to be rude to her about it, Zoila takes the coat and she hides it. Marisol proceeds to have a chat with Evelyn and reveal that she's engaged to Nicholas Deering, to Evelyn's shock. After getting drunk enough to pretend that they're equals, Evelyn begins to gossip about her old friend Dahlia and tells Marisol about a vicious rumor she heard: that Nicholas and Opal had an affair after Dahlia's death. Marisol doesn't want to believe it but when she returns home and finds Ethan going through the photo album again, she learns that he never knew who his father was. After seeing a photograph of himself, Nicholas and Opal on one of his birthdays, Marisol grows suspicious that perhaps Nick is Ethan's real dad. Back at the luncheon, Zoila refuses to give Tanya her coat back, and so later Genevieve explains to her friend that Zoila's husband recently left her, hence her rude behavior. Tanya returns the next day to apologize and Zoila gives her her coat back, though when she hears that Genevieve has been telling people about her marriage, she is furious. That night, she awaits Genevieve's retur, telling her that she hasn't even told her friends about Pablo yet and now she hears her employer has been gossiping about it to Tanya, just so that she would apologize about some stupid coat. Genevieve sits serenely and says that she's sorry, and Zoila wonders why she's acting this way; Genevieve explains that it's because she knows Zoila isn't really mad at her, despite Zoila claiming otherwise, and she isn't mad about Tanya's coat either - this is about Pablo. Genevieve assures that it's okay though. Zoila can yell and throw things and tell her to go to hell because she's not Pablo, or Valentina. "I will never leave you." Zoila bursts into tears and the two of them hug, with Genevieve pointing out how important it is to talk these things out. Not wanting her maid to go home to that empty house, she allows her to stay with her for a while. Zoila commends Genevieve on being such an amazing woman, and Genevieve agrees. Carmen and Odessa are told by Mr. Jay, the lawyer of Alejandro's aunt, Renata, that his client is selling Alejandro's mansion because she cannot afford to maintain it; they already have a buyer, and so the two cleaners will have to be out by Friday. They are distraught, and later, while Odessa is helping with funeral arrangements, Carmen is fretting about the fact that she's going to be homeless and poor and with no career since Alejandro oh so rudely died before he was able to make good on his promise to make her dreams come true. When she hears that a whole host of famous people are going to be attending the funeral, she decides that she can take advantage and approaches Renata, offering to sing at the service. Odessa watches as she rehearses and realizes that it's more like an audition than a musical tribute, and she wonders if Carmen cared about Alejandro at all. Carmen assures that she loved him - but he's dead and she's not, and she's going to become a star. However, when the actual funeral takes place, Carmen is unable to even start singing, instead staring at her old employer's corpse and bursting into tears. Instead, she ends up delivering a speech about what a wonderful man he was, and she and Odessa share a tearful hug as the latter says that that was the tribute he deserved. Rosie watches as Dr. Sanders checks up on Kenneth following his being able to slam his fist on the table, but the doctor insists that there is no change in the old stroke victim's condition. When Rosie questions his judgment, Didi scolds her, but the maid remains adamant that Kenneth could be himself again with just a little physical therapy. She decides to take him to a doctor in secret so as to gain a second opinion, and this one tells her that Kenneth can indeed get better with physical therapy treatments, to Rosie's joy. However, when she's driving her new employer home, she sees Didi out with Dr. Sanders - and the two of them kiss. Rosie has to be discrete in getting home, but places a ball in Kenneth's hand which he is able to squeeze in order to stretch his fingers; in time, he'll be able to type things on his computer and then the two of them can communicate. Rosie proceeds to tell Didi about the new doctor and the fact that her husband could get better but Didi is distraught that her maid took her husband out of the house without telling her and she fires her. Rosie then reveals that she saw Didi kissing Dr. Sanders in the street and threatens to tell Lucinda is Didi doesn't allow Kenneth to follow his new doctor's advice. Didi wonders why Sanders would lie about Kenny not being able to get better and Rosie points out that maybe he thinks she's more fun without a husband. Didi decides that if there's a way for Kenny to be Kenny again then of course she'll let him see this new doctor; Rosie is very pleased, and tells the rich man's wife to try not to kiss this one. Odessa finds a young fan roaming outside the memorial tributes that have been placed by Alejandro's home - it is the same boy who wanted to go back after his friend shot Mr. Rubio dead, and he offers his apologies for the famous singer's death. Odessa assures him not to worry because whoever did this will be caught and punished, to the boy's fear. He remains by the memorial when the other robbers show up in a van, telling him to leave unless he wants to get them arrested. Ty, for apparently that is his name, simply cannot contain his guilt over what happened any longer though. As such, later, when two other young fans come with bouquets of flowers in order to pay their respects, they discover Ty's unconscious body lying beside the other tributes. It seems he swallowed a bottle of pills in an attempt to kill himself over what he was involved in, with a note saying, "I'm sorry," pinned to his chest. Trivia *Although credited, Grant Show (Spence Westmore), Mark Deklin (Nicholas Deering) and Joanna P. Adler (Opal Sinclair) are absent from this episode. However, Deklin and Adler are seen in new photographs. *Co-star Preston James Hillier (Dr. Joseph) portrayed the role of an unnamed firefighter in "City on Fire", a fifth season episode of Desperate Housewives. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x03 (Dangerous Liaisons) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 203 01.png Promo 203 02.png Promo 203 03.png Promo 203 04.png Promo 203 05.png Promo 203 06.png Promo 203 07.png Promo 203 08.png Promo 203 09.png Promo 203 10.png Promo 203 11.png Promo 203 12.png Promo 203 13.png Promo 203 14.png Promo 203 15.png Promo 203 16.png Promo 203 17.png Promo 203 18.png Promo 203 19.png Promo 203 20.png Promo 203 21.png Promo 203 22.png Promo 203 23.png Promo 203 24.png Promo 203 25.png Promo 203 26.png Promo 203 27.png Promo 203 28.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes